princess lymari perdida en la selva
by troper2004
Summary: la cosplayer lymari se encuentra en un viaje para una session de fotos una magnifica oportunidad para conocer nuevo lugares pero... fanfic dedicado a la cosplayer princess lymari
1. Chapter 1

mi primer fanfic

point to view from princess lymari

despues de finalizar la session de fotos en aquella hermosa isla decidi regresar al hotel para cambiarme de ropa adecuada para explorar

vestida con unos shorts , camisa y un sombrero que llevaba puestos encima de un bikini verde que no me moleste en cambiarme decidi explorar un poco,por supuesto llevaba una pistola conmigo. no soy tonta y se que en aquella selva puede haber muchos peligros.

era increible caminar por aquel exotico lugar me sentia toda una exploradora, sin darme cuenta me internaba mas y mas en la profundidad de la selva.

hasta ahora no me habia topado con ningun animal salvaje todo hiba bien para mi, decidi descansar un rato asi que me apoye en el tronco de un gran arbol mientras planeaba mi proximo movimiento.

poin to view from the snake

"otro dia aburrido en la selva donde parece que nunca pasa nada" pense " seria grandioso que una sexy mujer apareciera y capturarla pero cuantas posibilidades hay? una en mil!" es lo que pense cuando escuche el crugir de las hojas, algo grande se aproximaba tal vez un mono o una rata

" bien me dije el desayuno llego"

" mis ojos no podian creer lo que veia no era ninguna rata o mono era una mujer y no cualquier mujer esa diosa era alta piel de morena pelo negro y un cuerpo curvilinio" " ella es lo que necesitaba para salir de este aburrimiento"

ella tenia que ser mia caer bajo mi "encanto"

no es que fuera la primer vez que veia una hembra humana ni mi primera captura. algunas chicas de las aldeas cercanas ya habian tenido el honor de caer en mi control hipnotico, todas ellas pequeñas adolecentes inocentes tan faciles de capturar convertidas en mis juguetes personales solo por diversion.

la joven morena se encontraba apoyada bajo mi arbol tomando de una bottella de agua, pense en capturarla tomandola de la cintura y subierla asta la copa del arbol pero note que trai una de esas armas que suelen usar los cazadores humanos, aquellas que parecen lanzar fuego y no tengo que decirles el daño que pueden har a esta inocente serpiente.

tengo que pensar bien en un plan para capturarla.

point to view frpm Lymari

"el calor en la jungla era tremendo" pense mientras tomaba de la botella de agua una gota se deslizo a travez de mis labios " bien hora de continuar, necesito encontrar el camino de regreso de mi hotel" me dije. me disponia a alejarme del arbol cuando algo llamo mi atencion era una voz.?

"hola señorita" dijo la voz volte mi vista hacia todos lados pero no encontraba el origen de la voz "aqui arriba" dijo extrañada mire hacia arribay jamas imagine con lo que me encontraria

algo cayo de el arbol tan repentinamente que di un salto hacia atras de la sorpresa, era una extraña criature verde viscosa y larga era una serpiente gigante.

"hola lynda señorita no pude evitar ver que parece se encuentra perdida, tal vez se yo pueda serle de utilidad, permitame asistirla"

en ese momento no me parecio extraño que una serpiente hablara, supongo que mi trabajo de cosplay me ha inmunisado a situaciones extrañas

"hola" dije la educacion ante todo "efectivamente sali a recorrer un poco y parece que me he perdido si fueras tan amable de indicarme el camino de regreso a mi hotel te lo agradeceria.

"hotel? que es essso? algo humano? no se a que se refiera pero puedo subirla a mi arbol y tal vez encuentre lo que busca" respondio la serpiente

"bueno supongo eso es mejor que nada" ok sr serpiente "vamos deme una mano" sonrei ante mi comentario

" lo que lleva en sus pies, señorita quiteselos puedo lastimar mi piel" dijo señalando hacia abajo

"mis botas?, bueno supongo puedo dejarlas aqui, dudo algun ladron se los lleve "dije por un momento me parecio que de los ojos de la serpiente emanaba un anillo multicolor, pero decidi mo darle importancia como sea el haber caminado tando hacia que me empezaran a lastimar los pies

me quite mis botas y medias se sentia tan fresco que me aelgre de hacerlo "bien sr serpiente llevame a las alturas" dije sonriendo mientra le dirigia una mrada a mi pistola si la serpiente se traia algo entre manos no estaria indefensa

la serpiente enrollo su piel en cintura, en mis caderas su piel era desagradabla suave y viscosa lentamente me elevo atravez de los aires la punta de su colaempezaba a masajear las plantas de mis pies la sensacion era deliciosa

alrededor de mi cintura senti una breve vibravion se sentia tan bien! pero algo no andaba bien asi que le dije

" oiga señor serpiente que esta.. haciendome?" pregunte

"vamos señorita va a decir que le molesta ? la vi tan tensa que quise ayudarla a relajarse vamos comfie en mi " respondio con su seductora voz. mas anillos de colores

la criatura me deposito en una rama alta del arbol el calor me hacia sudar dandole a mi rostro un aspecto brillosos

"se ve que tiene bastante calor por que no se despoja de sus ropa? señorita estara mas fresca" dijo la serpiente

mas colores mas anillos sentia confucion "ok" dije deabroche mi camisa boton por boton dejando al descubierto mi bikini verde la ropa se deslizo cayendo a los pies del arbol. mas masajes se sentia bien... pero algo andaba mal la serpiente se traia algo entre manos haciendo uso de mis fuerzas tome mi pistola.


	2. lo siento princessa lymari perdiste

segundo capitulo del fanfic de la cosplayer princess lymari

point the view de la serpiente

con mi plan en marcha decidi actuar, trataria de ser amable y ganarme la confianza de la mujer tranquilamente me deslize hacia abajo la chica se encontraba distraida tomando de un recipiente de agua estoy seguro que no se imaginaba que tendria un encuentro con alguien como yo.

gentilmente le ofreci mi desinteresada ayuda aun despues sus iniciales dudas accedio por supuesto con la ayuda de mi anillos hipnoticos.

desde el momento que la chica acepto mi ayuda puse en marcha mi malvado plan primero me ganaria su confianza le ofreceria mi ayuda y cuando la tuviera enrrollada con mi piel empezaria a masaguear su cansado cuerpo usaria mis anillos hipnoticos para dobleguar su fragil mente .

no podia a esperar por sentir esa suave piel en mi haria maravillas con ella pero primero me desaria de esas horribles cosas negras que tenia en sus bellos pies.

lentamente enrolle su cuerpo con el mio pude tocar su cintura, la eleve por los aires hasta depositarla en una gran arma aprete mas y mas hasta que mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas por el calor aproveche esto para convencerla de que se despojara de susropas , mas anillos de colores mas masajes.. entonces ella realizo su movimiento ella intento tomar su arma,, pero yo fui mas rapido que ella y con mi cola logre detenerla..

"pero que intentas hacer niña? no sabes lo peligrosas que son esas cosas? que te parece si nos desasemos de ellas?" dije mientras con mi cola se la arrebataba dejandola caer hacia en piso

alce mi cara para que ella tambien levantara la suya mientras seguia mis brillantes y coloridos anillos de mis ojos..


	3. enrollada en su piel

point to view princess lymari

determinada a acabar con la serpiente dirigi mi mano para tomar mi pistola pero la serpiente fue mas rapida que yo y con su cola me la arrebato.

algo estraño pasaba en mi cabeza algo que me impidio reaccionar me sentia extraña una especie de felicidad se apoderaba de mi.. una relajacion que nunca antes en mi vida habia sentido...mis musculos de piernas y brazos perdian fuerza a cada momento .. usualmente me habria preocupado, pero en aquel momento nada me importo, oia hablar a la criatura pero no le prestaba atencion.. mi mente mi mirada solo se centraba en los maravillosos y coloridos anillos que emanaban de los ojos de la serpiente ...

mis labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al parecer eran los unico musculos de mi cuerpo que podia mover, la serpiente levanto su rostro y yo hice lo mismo para no perder de vista aquellos hermosos anillos.

senti un leve apreton en mi la parte baja de mi cuerpo, la serpiente se enrollaba mas y mas en mi cuerpo mi cadera mi cintura mis piernas, con la punta de su cola enpezo a acariciar la planta de mis pies.

aquel leve cosquilleo hizo que mi tonta sonrisa se volviera mas grande, pude sentir que el masaje se incrementa atravez de todo mi cuerpo el cual se encontraba cubierto casi totalmente por la piel de la criatura.

no pude dejar de pensar " mirenme soy un capullo gigante, pronte emergere como una hermosa mariposa hahaha" rei ante mi propio comentario y finalize diciendo "soy... tan feliz"

point to view from the snake

me sorprendio lo sencillo que fue arrebatarle el arma a la mujer, fue tan facil pense que la chica seria mas un reto pero no su fragil mente empezo a ceder solo era cuestion de tiempo para que su cuerpo fuera y mente fueran mios.

su suave bien se sentia tan bien el cuerpo de la mujer era como arcilla en mi piel tan manejable, su bello rostro formo esta tonta que tanto disfrutaba. aquella que me indicaba que estaba a punto de sucumbir.

anillos. masaje y mis pheromonas todo eso era valido para conquistar esa ardiente mujer, presas como ella eran oportunidades unicas en la vida, ella era una autentica muje que jamas crei pudiera caer en mi poder .

para hacer que el tiempo pasara decidi hablarle

"oye linda conoces una historia local de esta selva? sabias que en las profundidades habita una extraña y maravillosa criatura? una hermosa serpiente con magnificos poderes casi casi como de un dios.. y esa magnifica criatura... es?

"tu?" me respondio con una voz apenas audible, totalmente bajo mi control mental he decidido voy a empezar con la diversion enrolle mas un curvilinio cuerpo sacudiendola un poco para comprobar que mi hechizo habia surtido efecto.

tras sacudirla en los aires sus piernas se sacudieron ligeramente no encontre ninguna resistencia tan solo un debil gemido que no sabria decir si era de dolor o placer

enrollandola y apretandola lo mas que pude hasta formar un gigantesco capullo la puse de lado dispuesto a dejarla caer a los pies del gigamtesco arbol

que empieze el juego...


	4. princess lymari la yo-yo girl

point to view from lymari

el piel de la serpiente cubria totalmente mi cuerpo pude sentirla recorrer a travez de mi piernas, caderas cintura y mi estomago.. pude sentir como recorria mi ombligo.

pude sentir com enrollaba mis brazos hacia los costados limitando mas mis movimientos,, llegando a mi pecho enrollandolo en su piel.. la punta de su cola llego hasta mi cuello paso alrededor de el dandole un ligero abrazo impidiendome respirar.

intente hablar pero la presion en mi cuello me lo impidio, tan solo consegui abrir mas los ojos y recibir otra dosis de sus coloridos spirales. en algun momento mi mente ya no pudo mas y se quebro, pude sentir como mi cuerpo perdia sus ultimas fuerzas como mis brazos y piernas quedaban inertes.

lo unico que escuchaba era la voz de la serpiente que contaba algo hacer de una historia local, algo de una poderosa serpiente con poderes como de dios, no se necesitaba ser un sherlock holmes para deducir que la criatura de la cual hablaba era el mismo, me hubiese gustado responderle " que arrogante eres hijo de p.." pero en lugar de eso respondi con un debil y timido .."tu?"

lo unico que pude escuchar fue la risa de la serpiente mientras suavemente me levantama de la rama pude sentir como con su cola desabrochaba mis shorts, ahora si me encontraba vistiendo unicamente mi bikini verde " vaya amigo de verdad no pierdes el tiempo, vas directo por lo que quieres" pense para mi misma, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas , "hahahah" fue lo unico que salio de mis labios.

la serpiente apreto mas mi cuerpo le elevo lo mas alto que pudo y subitamente me dejo caer, por un momento pense que moria.

toda mi vida paso en en segundos en mi mente cuando pense que mi cuerpo se estrellaria contra el piso senti como mi cuerpo volvia ser enrollado y elevado por los aires para nuevamente volver a caer, la operacion se repitio una y otra vez me habia convertido en su juguete en su personal en su yo-yo humano


	5. la cancion de lymari

point to view snake

ansioso de comenzar la diversion con mi nueva captura la enrrolle hasta formar un capullo apretandola fuertemente cortando su respiracion ,poniendola de lado elevandola lo mas que pude inicie con mi juego

desenrollandola la deje caer violentamente a los pies de mi arbol antes de que chocara con el pise volvi a enrollarla nuevamente para que cuando llegara al punto mas lalto repetir la operacion

esta hermosa mujer se estaba convirtiendo en un maravilloso juguete, disfrutaba enormemente del tacto de su suave piel, era tan suave.y comfortable

por supuesto no podia dañar a mi nueva captura asi que cuando me aburri de usarla como yo-yo la deposite de nuevo en la rama, con la punta de mi cola aprete un poco su cuello para que abriera sus ojos

"hey pequeña niña puedes oirme? sabes que ahora me perteneces? "yes" respondio la mujer aun con los ojos dormidos "pueee..do oirlo mi... master" "te importaria darme tu nombre?" le ordene "por lo regular no suelo saber el nombre de mis bocadillos" dije divertido.

"bien mi nombre es.. e.s. .. lymari..lymari torres " respondio la chica con algo de dificultad.

"lymari? bien bien suena como un delicioso nombre respondi con una risita

"bien bien mi linda niña has demostrado ser un maravilloso entretenimiento para mi tu nuevo amo, pero como soy generoso quiere darte un muy especial premio. quieres saber cual es?"

"umm.. no se.. mas masajes,, mas coloridos espirales? respondio con algo de esfuerzo

"he.. he.. claro que no tontita ,, esto es algo muy especial que pocos han tenido el privilegio de escuchar y eso amiga mia es mi cancion escrita especialmete para ti" dije con orgullo"

"supongo esto te hara feliz " dije mientras le daba otra oleada de masajes y mas espirales a la chica

"claro.. my master...lo que usted diga me hara feliz y no puedo esperar a escuchar su maravillosa voz" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

completamente satisfecho por esa respuesta tome a la chica y la coloque a los pies de mi arbol me puse en frente de ella he inicie mi cancion

la cancion de lymari

mira al interior de los colores

que se hunden en tu mirada

no es necesario pensar que pasara ahora

solo escucha en tu lugar

tu alma se siente pesada

solo hay algo que puedes hacer

ceder a este sentimiento

que circula a tu alrededor

deja que tu cuerpo sienta esta felicidad

no te niegues a dejarla ir

deja que tu voluntad sea de mi

esto es todo lo que necesitas hacer

escucha lo que digo

deja que entre en tu ser

no necesitas pensar solo actua en tu lugar

al terminar mi cancion pude ver que lymari se encontraba completamente deslumbrada por mi hermosa voz..


	6. Chapter 6

point to view from lymari

mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente inerte, enrollada en un capullo gigante mientras la serpiente masajeaba mis piernas, muslos, estomago y mis senos, "dios esto se siente mejor que las camas de masaje" pense mientras miraba a la nada completamente bajo el poder de la serpiente, con la sonrisa idiota de oreja a oreja señal de mi completa sumision hacia mi nuevo master.

de pronto los masajes se detuvieron "he? acaso necesito depositar otra moneda?" me dije, lentamente empece a descender hasta llevar al piso, gentilmente fui depositada en un tronco viejo que lastimo mi trasero con sus astilllas

la serpiente hablo algo sobre una cancion con la cual yo me hiba sentir transportada al cielo, en mi trance lo unico que podia hacer era asentir con mi cabeza como una tontita.

me sentia algo rara siendo la unica espectadora de aquel concierto, entonces empezo el show la serpiente empezo a cantar, pudiera estar bajo un total trance pero hasta en ese estado supe lo horrible que cantaba, con una voz totalmente desafinada. y lo unico que podia hacer era ver hacia la nada con mis ojos llenos de spirales multicolores. mi pobres oidos era los que sufrian el tormento por primera vez deseaba tambien ellos estubieran hypnotizados

afortunadamente el tormento duro poco y como tenia ambos brazos pegados a los costados por las pieles de la serpiente no pude aplaudir y mucho menos pedir un encore

despues de cantar la serpiente apreto un poco mi cuerpo levantandome me hacerco mas hacia a el, cuando estuvimos frente a frente dijo " espero hayas disfrutado el show linda, pero te tengo noticias no soy el unico que va a debutar esta noche... tu tambien lo haras" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

con cuidado me deposito en el pasto y desenrollo mi cuerpo por primera vez desde que me hypnotizara, se sentia tan bien estar libre pero ahora estaba a la expectativa de lo que tubiera que hacer en mi "debut"...


	7. esperando ordenes

poin to view lymari

me encontra de pie en medio de la selva, sentia el aire frio a travez de mi semidesnudo cuerpo aunque admito era refrescante para mi rostro, me encontraba de pie ante mi amo.

de pronto la serpiente ordeno "firmes" "yes sir!" conteste con un saludo militar buscando complacer a mi amo, como respuesta recibi un fuerte apreton que me corto el aire "lo.. ssiento..amo" respondi intentando respirar.

"bien niña espero no se vuelva repetir debes decirme amo o master" respondio el reptile con voz severa , estas aqui para complacerme no para burlarte de mi aprende cual es tu lugar mi niña. he cantado para ti ahora es tu turno de entretenerme,"

" que debo hacer mi amo? pregunte timidamente mientras tomaba mi postura de firmes con los brazos a los costados nuevamene

"bien ahora hablas mi idioma, se que seria muy facil que tu tambien cantaras pero quiero darle variedad a este show, mmm mm sabes bailar?" pregunto la serpiente

"bailar? murmure con una voz apenas audible ,,,que tipo mi señor?

"bellydancer.. quiza?" pregunto la serpiente voz voz algo lujuriosa

"bellydancer!" solo repeti sorprendida , aun en mi estado de control mental encontraba eso algo indecente y embarazoso "vaya parece que no importa el genero humano o animal, todos los hombres piensan de forma similar.

"bueno puedo mover un poco mis caderas y brazos si eso le complase mi señor, pero solo eso" respondi con una timida sonrisa esperando por instrucciones de mi amo.

point to view serpiente

la chica se encontraba de pie ante mi en espera de mis ordenes, como buen amo decidi dejarla descansar un momento. el calor del sol habia causado estragos en su cuerpo el sudor escurria por tdo su cuerpo dandole un aspecto brilloso, dandole un aspecto mas atractivo.

cuando decidi que la chica habia tenido demasiado tiempo de descanso, ordene ponerse firmes, ella en lugar de llamarme amo o master me llamo "yes sir", pensando que tal vez se estaba burlando o escapando de mi control mental decidi apretarla un poco para hacerle ver quien era el amo aqui, asi que la sujete hasta que la escuche un pequeño gemido que provenia de ella.

cuando la chica se recupero nuevamente se puso de pie ante mi, ahora era tiempo para que ni pequeña diversion empezara.

",,sabes bailar?" pregunte...


	8. dancing con las estrellas

point to view from lymari

estando de pie en en medio de la selva con los ojos cerrados apretando mis puños, me dije a mi misma "finalmente ... estoy aqui... finalmente voy a debutar como bailarina.." en mi estado hipnotico pensaba que estaba realizando un gran sueño.

incluso en mi mente empezaba a escuchar una tonada. era musica arabe el perfecto acompañamiento para mi baile.

empeze a balancear lentamente mis caderas con suaves movimientos circulares, primero mi cadera derecha, cuando tuvedominados los movimientos hice lo mismo con mi cadera izquierda y acelera la velocidad.

mi master seguia con interes mis movimientos, eso me dio animos para dar lo mejor de mi en con el baile. lentamente comence con los movimientos de mi vientre mientras los alternaba con los movimientos de mi cintura.

" bien" pense "sigue asi lymari no pierdas el ritmo, lo estas logrando..cualquier cosa por complacer a tu amo"

el siguienta paso fue iniciar el movimiento de mis brazos. estire ambos hacia los lados mientras los movia de arriba a abajo de forma circular com movimientos serpentinos

en mi mente la musica se aceleraba, casi podia escucharla. el siguiente paso de mi baile fue que comence a mover mi pecho al ritmo de mis caderas-

mis piernas, cintura ,vientre y busto se volvian uno solo, mi pechos se movian en movimientos circulares una perfecta maquinaria. sentia que el sudor emanaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me impotada yo solo servia para complacer a mi amo.

lentamente mi amo se fue acercando asia mi, moviendose a mi ritmo. mi señor fue rodeandome poco a poco, juntos formabamos la pareja perfecta.

cuando mi amo se encontro enfrente de mi se irguio lo mas que pudo como una gran tubo, por instinto lo tome con ambas manos y empece a girar alrededor, aprovechando mis conocimientos en pole dance empece a girar. gracias a mi impulso que suspendida en el aire por algunos segundos

lentamente descendi al piso, levantandome de pie continue con mi danza mientra mi maestro enredaba su piel alrededor de la mia pero sin apretar tan solo era como un calido abrazo siguiendo mi ritmo

ya habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, pudo ser tal vez una hora lo que aquel baile duro. cuando por fin el cansancio me vencio me deje caer de rodillas y levante mi vista al cielo, por un momento sali de mi trance y contemple el cielo, " las estrellas son tan hermosas" pense y sonrei.

point t view snake

de pie en la selva mi pequeña juguete empezo con su baile, ella empezo a moverse primero lentamente como una niña timida en un recital de baile de su escuela. comforme avanzo el tiempo la velocidad de su baile se incremento junto con las combinaciones de su cuerpo , sus rodillas , caderas y vientre se movian an sensuales giros como los de una serpiente.

los movimientos de sus manos y busto se combinaban perfectamente con los de su parte inferior.

decidido a no ser un simple espectador decidi unirme a el baile, irguiendome lo mas que pude para mi sorpresa ella se aferro a mi al mismo tiempo giraba ami alrededor, literalmente ella volo por unos cuantos segundos para luego descender justo frente de mi.

pense que se encontraba cansada pero ella se levanto y continuo, yo me acerque lo mas que pude enrollandola en mi piel gentilmente, apretandola solo un poco.

enrollandola de sus pies, rodillas, caderas y estomago legue esta su pecho, la punTa de mi cola se enrosco acariciando sus suaves pechos

por un tiempo mas continuamos bailando por un sueño hasta que la chica no pudo mas y se dejo de caer de rodillas en el piso viendo el hermoso cielo de la jungla


	9. la serpiente duerme esta noche

point to view from lymari

sentada de rodillas bajo aquel cielo estrellado el efecto de la hypnosis parecia pasar. las espirales de mis ojos bajaban de intensidad, los colores de diluian " dnde estoy? " dije "por que estoy tan cansada..?" me preguntaba

en esas estaba cuando escuche una voz que con burla decia "vaya vaya vaya parece que mi pequeña princessa necesita tambien su show privado de bellydance" dijo con una burlona sonrisa

"eh?" solo pude decir intente levantarme pero el cansancio me lo impidio, tan solo pude observar como la serpiente realizaba movimientos circulares de lado a lado muy parecido a una danza, pense "vaya o sea que tambien voy a tener mi show privado de bellydance? canto y baile, este dia no se podria poner mejor" empeze a sentir una extraña sensacion.

me senti cautivada por aquel baile, fue ahi cuando me di cuenta "no solo son los ojos, tambien su cuerpo usa la hypnosis" al percatarme de esto intente apartar mi vista, en respuesta senti un ligero apreton en mis costados.

"vamos" dijo la sepiente " es falta de respeto para el artista no prestarle atencion" dijo mientras me apretaba aun mas,estoy hizo que mis ojos se abrieran mas.

la cola de la serpiente se enrosco mas en mi cuello con su punta acariciaba mi cabello negro de manera pervertida, descendio hasta mi barbilla acariciandola.

su sensual baile continuo mientras yo caia mas y mas en un trance profundo. nuevamente estaba bajo su control. al terminar la serpiente me deijo "levantate mi princess es hora de que vayamos a casa.." obedientemente me puse de pie, me vesti de nuevo y comence a seguir a mi señor "si mi amo lo que tu ordenes"


End file.
